


No-Tell Motel California

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in a world other than their own and need a little help finding their way home.Kate Bishop is hanging out in a motel in California and may just be able to lend a hand.





	No-Tell Motel California

Sam and Dean had been exploring a cave in New Hampshire that seven people had disappeared in over the last three years. It wasn’t a huge amount of people, but it was suspicious and the boys didn’t have much else going on just then. There seemed to be a lull in the big stuff for the moment. 

“This case is a dud” Dean said. He poked at the cave slime. “No monsters, no bones, no hex bags, nada” he wiped his hand on his jeans.   
“Yeah, there doesn’t seem to be a case here.” Sam ducked his head as he moved through the low part of the cave.  
“Seven people in three years isn’t that many, maybe they just took off.” Dean said.   
“All of them?”  
“I don’t know, people are weird.” Sam shrugged a shoulder.

“Let’s head out and head back home, maybe stop someplace and grab a beer. We can be home by sunset.” Dean said. They had been exploring the cave for hours with nothing weird going on.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s head home.” Sam agreed and a moment later blue light flashed throughout the cave. 

“Did you see that?” Dean asked. “Yeah, I saw it.” Sam was frowning. He checked the EMF meter. “Nothing on the EMF” he said.

“Head for the exit up ahead, it shouldn’t be far.” Dean said.   
“We’re just going to leave?” Sam asked.   
“Nah, I want to get back to the car and grab some stuff from the trunk, then we can see what’s going on in this place.”   
Sam followed his brother out of the cave. He was the first to notice that something was wrong. “The woods are different.” he said. “What do you mean?” “It’s fall in New England Dean, the leaves on the trees were yellow and red and the ground was littered with the ones that had already fallen.” Dean looked around. “These leaves are green.”   
“That’s what I’m trying to say.” Sam rolled his eyes.   
“What the hell is going on? Did we just time travel or something?” He looked around. “Where’s the car, Sammy?”   
Sam moved away from the cave to where he was sure they had parked the Impala. There was no sign of a car having been parked there. He shook his head. 

“I don’t like this” Dean said. He was starting to panic.  
“Which way?” Sam asked. Dean seemed to still be looking for his car.  
“Dean!” Sam yelled to get his brother’s attention. “Where is she Sam?”   
“I don’t know. We need to find out when and where we are.” “When?”   
“Maybe we were in the cave longer than it seemed.” “What until Spring? Who took my car Sammy? Who took my baby?”

“I don’t know, but standing here whining about it isn’t going to help. Let’s head up that way and see if we can figure out what happened.” Sam sounded calmer than he felt. 

After about a half an hour of walking along a deserted highway, they spotted a motel. The vacancy sign was broken at the corner but was blinking red. The parking lot was nearly empty, but for a single car. A black pontiac firebird. “Not bad.” Dean said as they passed it on the way to the office. 

The peeling wallpaper in the office was had large dark brown flowers on a beige background.   
Sam was pretty sure that the office manager was watching porn the whole time he was checking them in. They only took cash and they didn’t check IDs. 

“Only one car here, think it’s the office manager’s?” Sam asked Dean after they left the office. Dean shrugged. “Probably.” 

Sam checked his phone but it wouldn’t turn on. “Check your phone” Sam said. Dean shook his head. “Tried it while you paid for the room, nothing.” 

“I have a charger with me, let’s get a room and see what we can find out about where we are. I didn’t recognize anything on the way here, you?” “No” Dean didn’t sound happy.

From the manager they learned that they were in California and that it was still the same day that they started out in.  
“What is going on here, some sort of teleportation?” Dean asked once they had gotten to their room and plugged their phones in to charge. “I have no idea.” Sam shook his head.   
“This is weird even for us. There’s a lot of mileage between point California and New Hampshire.” Dean had his wallet out and was counting the few dollars he had left.   
“How much do you have left?” Dean shook his head “Not much, but I kinda think we have bigger things to worry about.”   
“Yeah.” Sam said. He checked his phone and it still wouldn’t turn on.   
“Try this?” Dean tossed a phone at Sam. Sam fumbled with it but didn’t drop it.  
“Where did you get this?” he asked.  
“I took it from the manager guy. He was too busy watching porn on his computer and answering your questions to notice.”   
Sam made a face but turned the phone on. Amazingly it wasn’t locked.

Sam checked the usual news sites online, but it was all wrong. Completely wrong. Many of the sites he was used to still existed, but they all had different information than he was used to. The mainstream news sites had actual serious news articles about superheroes as if they existed. There was even a piece about a recent superhero war and some of the names mentioned were very familiar. Familiar to anyone who had ever picked up a comic book. 

“Hey, Dean...” Sam held his phone out for his brother to see.  
“What the hell? Superheroes? Really?” He said as he scrolled through.   
“What do you think is going on here?”   
“I think we’re not in Kansas anymore, Sammy.”   
Sam just shook his head. What had they stumbled into this time?

Before the brothers could investigate further, they heard a loud scream coming from someplace nearby.  
The brothers looked at each other and reacted quickly. They were outside the door across from their room when they heard the second scream. Dean kicked the door in and both men had their guns out before they could fully register the lone female kneeling on the floor, holding a bow with two arrows that were pointing towards them. 

“What the hell?” Dean said.

 

_________________________________________

 

Kate flung her phone onto the motel bed. She was to tired of Clint pushing her away. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself to see how much she cared about him. Of course she’s the one who took off across the country and holed up in a cheap motel room. He drover her so crazy. She was seriously losing her mind. The urge to scream was nearly unbearable. So she let go of her restraint and screamed. It felt so good she did it again. She realized it was a mistake as soon she heard the footsteps rushing her way. She grabbed her bow, and was ready when the door was kicked in.

“Did we never learn to knock?” she asked. Kate kept the bow trained on the two men. They both had guns pointed in her general direction.

The taller one put his gun away and held his hands out. Kate figured he was trying to look harmless, but the effect was kind of lost when his parter kept his trained on her. “We heard a scream.” he said.

Kate sighed. “I screamed.” she confessed.  
“What the hell lady?” The other one said. 

“Dean, maybe you should put the gun away.” 

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Kate chimed in.

“Answers sound good to me.” Dean said. 

“Why were you screaming?” The tall one asked.

“Great, we’re in a motel room in some weird ass dimension and our next door neighbor is a crazy bow lady who likes to scream for fun.” Dean said.

“Did you you’re from another dimension?” Maybe she had a case. She could really use a case. A case would be awesome right now. Anything to get her mind off a certain someone.

“We’re not really not sure yet.” The tall one said. 

“Let me help. I’m a superhero.” Kate smiled and put the bow down. 

___________________________

 

“You’re a superhero?”  
“Sorry about my brother. I’m Sam and he’s Dean. We would really appreciate any help you could give us.

“I’m Kate.” She got and dusted herself off.

“Kate? Is that you’re superhero name?” Dean used air quotes when he said the word superhero.  
“I’m also known as Hawkeye”  
“Hawkeye? Isn’t Hawkeye a dude?” Dean was laughing.   
“He’s not the only Hawkeye” Kate crossed her arms and glared at the man.   
“I’m sorry about my brother, he was dropped on the head a lot as a child.”  
“What exactly did you need help with?” Kate grabbed a notebook and pen out of her backpack.  
“Since when do superheroes take notes?” Dean asked.   
“I was talking to Sam.” Kate turned faced Sam while turning her back on Dean.

“We’re kind of lost. Like really lost.” Sam said.  
“Like wrong universe lost” Dean said.

Kate’s eyebrows went up. “Really?” 

“Really Sam said. 

Sam explained how they had been on a hunt, exploring the cave and the flash of light and how they ended up at the motel. 

“How do you know this is a different dimension or universe or whatever?” 

“No Superheroes in ours but here it’s all over the news stations. In our world they only exist in comic books and movies.”

“Weird. So you were investigating? Are you two cops or something?”  
“Or something” Sam said.  
“We’re hunters” Dean said. 

“Hunters? Like killing Bambi’s mother? That kind of hunter?”

“No, we hunt monsters.” Kate turned to look at Dean, he didn’t look like he was joking.

 

“Cool. So, this cave had a history of disappearances?” Kate asked.

“Yeah, seven reported over a span of three years, not including us.” Sam said.

“Hmm... sounds like some sort of unstable portal or something. I wonder if everyone ends up here or if they all end up in different universes.” 

“You don’t seem, surprised by the whole multiverse thing” Sam said.

“Not my first rodeo. We should go check out the cave you came out of, see if we can find anything out of the ordinary. Then we can see if we can get you boys home. That’s what you want, right?”

“Yes, definitely. We want to go home. Do you have any idea how to cross universes or dimensions or whatever?” Sam wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he knew he wasn’t expecting it to be this easy. It was never this easy. 

Kate shrugged. “Portals are the usual way.” 

“And you can just make portals?” Dean seemed less than enthusiastic.

“No, but I have a friend you can. I’ll put a call out to her. It might take a bit for her to get back to me, but it shouldn’t be more than a couple of days, probably less than that.” 

“You have a friend who can make portals?” Dean asked.

“I do.” Kate smiled.

“Cool, maybe you are a superhero” Dean said. Kate decided to ignore the comment.

“I’m guessing you don’t have a car with you, so we can take mine”

Dean whimpered. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Kate asked.

“It’s a long story.”

“I miss my baby.” Dean said.

Kate looked up a Sam and quirked an eyebrow, mouthing the word “baby?”

“His car.” 

“Oh...kay. Well, gear up and we’ll head to the cave.” Kate said. 

The boys watched her pack some stuff into a purple knapsack and grab her bow and quiver. 

“We’ll be right back” Sam said and headed back to their room to grab his jacket. Dean followed.

“What do we think of her?” Dean asked when they got back to their room and closed the door behind him.

“I don’t know, she seems okay.”

“Yeah, but a superhero?” Dean seemed unconvinced.

“Well if she’s anything like the other Hawkeye, then she probably doesn’t have any powers. Just skill.”

“Like Batman?” 

“Kinda, I guess. I mean, Batman has the suit and a lot of money.”

“This chick is staying at the same hotel we’re staying. If she has money, then she’s really slumming it.” 

“Yeah. But if she can help us get home...” Sam said.

“Let’s hope.” Dean said. Sam nodded and they headed out to the parking lot where Kate was already waiting for them.

Kate was busy tossing her keys up in the air and catching then when the guys showed up. Dean caught her keys. “I’ll drive” he said. Kate scowled at him. “Excuse me” she said.

“It’ll be easier than trying to give you directions.” Sam tried to keep the peace. Kate took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Fine, but I call shotgun”

“Backseat for you Sammy.” Dean said. Kate opened the door and held the seat so Sam could climb in back. She had no idea where he was going to put those long legs of his, but there was no way she was sitting in the backseat of her own car, if she could help it.

She had to hand it to him, he didn’t complain, not even a little. The ride itself didn’t take that long. Dean fiddled with the radio until he found a classic rock station that seemed to make him happy.

“At least the music’s good in this universe.” he said.

Kate and Dean sang along with the radio. She could practically hear the eye rolling coming from the backseat. It was funny. 

The cave itself was unremarkable and uneventful. “Sometimes a cave is just a cave” she said.   
There had been no signs or portals or people or anything else besides the usual cave stuff like spiders and bats. At least she hoped those things hanging from the cave roof had been just bats.

She managed to get the keys from the pocket of Dean’s snug jeans without him noticing. He was cute, for an older guy. His brother was nicer. Softer around the edges. Not that either brother seemed particularly soft. These two had obviously seen a lot. It was etched into their entire beings. They way they held themselves. The way they spoke, and the way they didn’t speak. 

Dean’s edges on the other hand were all rough and sharp. He was gruff and bossy, but he obviously loved his brother. The two had to be close in age, but Dean totally had that big brother vibe going on. She admired the way they seemed to work so well as a team. She couldn’t imagine being that close to a sibling. Not in a million years. She hadn’t even spoken to her sister in who knows how long.

Dean was still checking his pockets for the keys when Kate started the up the car. she rolled down the window and leaned out. “This train’s leaving the station boys.” Sam laughed and called out “shotgun”. Dean ignored him and pushed his brother in the back and took the front passenger seat for himself. Kate kept the radio tuned to the classic rock station and they sang all the way back to the motel. 

Kate had left a message on her friend America’s phone before they had left. She checked for messages after she parked the car. 

“Anything?” Sam asked from the back. “No, but that’s not unusual, she might not be in this universe at the moment, or she could be in space, or on a date with a cute girl. Who knows? She’ll call soon, don’t worry. We should get some food, I’m starving.” 

“Yes, food, and beer. There’s beer in this universe, right? Please tell me they have beer here.”

“Yes Dean, we have beer here. Beer, burgers, ice cream, pie...” 

“Are you even twenty-one?” Sam asked.

“Seriously Sammy? She’s a superhero, she can drink beer.”

“I am in fact over twenty-one, but thank you Dean for defending my honor, or whatever that was. “ Kate scrolled through her phone looking for nearby places that had good food, and beer.   
“There’s a promising burger place about a mile up the road and it’s next door to a liquor store. We could pick up some stuff and come back here if you want.” 

Kate wanted to spend more time with the guys. Sure she wanted to help them get home, and she was doing that. But she also wanted to get to know them a little before sending them on their way. It wasn’t everyday she met strange boys from other worlds. Not that it was the first time or anything but still, meeting new people was fun.

“Sounds good” Sam said and the three of them headed back out on the road to pick up some grub.

They brought everything back to their room, since they had broken the door on hers. Arms burdened by bags of burgers and fries, two six packs of beer and a whole apple pie. 

They ate and talked, keeping it light and pleasant for the most part. Kate learned what hunters did and what kind of world needed them. The brothers learned more about living life in a world where superheroes ran around saving the day out in the open.

They ate, they drank, and after a while they put on music and Dean and Kate danced while Sam did research on Kate’s laptop. He was fascinated about how similar, yet different their worlds were. 

It was a little after two in the morning when Kate got the phone call. America had checked her messages gotten back to her. Kate took the call into the bathroom for a little privacy.

“So you have two boys who need a ride home? Is that what your message was about?”   
“In a nutshell” Kate said.  
“What sort of world they from?”  
“One with monsters but no superheroes. They call themselves hunters.” Kate explained.  
“It sounds sketchy.” America said.  
“But you’ll help, right?” Kate was tired. She really didn’t have it in her to do a lot of convincing at the moment.  
“For you? Of course. I’ll be there in just a bit.”  
“You’re the best”  
“Don’t ever forget it.”

Kate exited he bathroom almost a full minute before the star shaped portal opened up in the hotel room.

“What the hell?” Dean said.

“Sam and Dean, meet my bestie; America Chavez. She can get you boys home.”

“That would be great.” Sam said. Dean looked at the star shaped portal and then looked at America and blinked. “What he said.” 

“Give me a few minutes to figure out what dimension you two belong in.”

It was as easy as that. After about five minutes, the boys watched while America punched open another star shaped portal into the world. Sam and Dean said their good byes to Kate and followed her friend through the portal. It opened a few feet from where they left the Impala outside the cave.

“Baby” Dean rushed to his car and checked to make sure nothing was amiss. Sam watched and shook his head. “Sorry about him. Thank you so much for helping us get home.” 

“No problem. I’d tell you to stay out of trouble, but you two look like you were born trouble.” She smiled, and disappeared through the portal just as it was starting to close. 

“We’re home Sammy” Dean had a wide grin on his face. Sam couldn’t help but smile back. It had been a crazy couple of days but it was good to be back where they belonged.

“You know we never did find out why she was screaming.” Sam said once they were back on the road.  
“Huh, you’re right. We went rushing in to help her and she ended up helping us. Sam smiled at his brother, glad to be back where they both belonged.  
______________________________

 

Kate was sitting on the bed when America returned through the portal. She had been tempted to follow them through, just to see what it was like over in their world. But in the end decided it would be smarter to keep her feet in her own dimension.

“They make it back okay?” Kate asked.  
“They did. How’d you find them anyways?”   
“Um, they heard me scream and kicked down the door. I think they were trying to save me.” 

“Why were you screaming?” America scowled.  
“It was nothing. I was just feeling kind of frustrated and sorry for myself.”   
“Let me guess, Clint?”  
Kate laughed. She had completely forgotten about Clint and his drama.  
“You need to let him go, girl. He’s way too damaged.” America put her arm around Kate’s shoulders.  
“The heart wants what the heart wants.” Kate said and leaned her head against her friend.  
“That it does” America said softly. “That it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks  
> prompt: Loud
> 
> This is my first ever cross-over and my first time writing anything for SPN, be gentle please.


End file.
